No Mere Mortal Can Resist
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Well it's Halloween and it's Magnus's favourite holiday. Alec plans to make him smile in a specific way, but surprisingly doesn't go to plan, yet in the end they both get a smile from what actually occurs. Including lyrics from the song: Thriller by Michael Jackson.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.

**Authors note:** I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing this. Halloween is my favourite holiday of all.

* * *

Magnus loved seeing all of the houses decorated up to the rafters with streamers, banners and moss looking tinsel. Halloween was one of his favourite times of the year, not only because he'd been around since it properly began, but because he felt normal for a change. The dressing up, trick or treating and costumes made him feel better in himself, even if Alec told him everyday that he was better than normal, he was unique. As he neared their apartment, he looked up to see the Harvest moon hovering high in the midnight sky. He'd just been for a late appointment with a well-known client, so his energy was running low, though the picture of his home warmed his spirits.  
The windows were plastered with mundane stickers of pumpkins, claw marks, ghosts and other creatures of the night. All surrounded by orange, green and purple spray paint across the windows. He knew inside was going to be something to look forward too. He'd made it his mission to make sure Alec loved it just as much as he did. The past few years he'd began to warm up to the idea more and more, but living a life of fighting demons and dark creatures on a daily basis, it wasn't really his idea of a great holiday.  
Magnus pushed his key into the lock, then made his way up the rickety staircase-which he had to remind himself to fix-after closing the door with a swift click. He sighed when he reached the top of the staircase, running his hands over his face in exhaustion. Well that was until he heard the faint sound of music. He blinked at the purple door in front of him checking it was his, then pressed his ear against it. At first he thought it was just clapping sound, then the sound shocked him, he had to bit his lip as he grinned away a chuckle.

_You're paralysed! Cause this is thriller! Thriller Night, and no one's going to save you from the beast about to strike!_

He slowly peeled the door open quietly, while the song and who he could only assumed as Alec singing carried on. He entered the apartment, but no one was to be seen, so he held the door by it's handle.

_You hear the door slam and realize there is no where left to run. _

Magnus slammed the door in time with the song, fighting not to laugh as he sang along as he made his was through the apartment in search of Alec. Upon entering the kitchen he saw his husband in orange skinny jeans and a tight black shirt, who was stirring and adding ingredients to a bowl on the counter. All the while shaking his ass and dancing around to the music, as well as singing along at the top of his lungs. Magnus stifled a laugh, and leaned against the door-frame watching, and sang along with him. His voice raising an octave higher every time, as he snuck up behind Alec, covering his eyes. Leaning in he sang against the shell of his ear, brushing his ink black hair aside.

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination. But all the while, you hear a creature creeping up behind.. You're out of time!_

Alec hadn't heard Magnus enter the house at all, not considering he'd had the volume up sky high so the neighbours couldn't hear his singing. In his own opinion, Chairmen Meow could probably sing better, he was made for fighting, not singing. When Magnus entered his space and leant in singing against his ear, all Alec could do was grip the edge of the bowl to keep himself upright. If anything, Magnus could sing, as well as make it sound seductive as hell. Alec laughed and leaned back against his husband's chest smiling, glancing around to see him smiling back, but still singing.

_Cause this is thriller! Thriller night! There ain't no second chance against the man with the cat-like eyes, boy_

Alec snorted at Magnus's quick lyric change, no matter how fitting it was. He still had his hand laid on the rim of the bowl that laid empty now. Suddenly Magnus's hands grasped his hips firmly, rocking his hips from side to side, in sync with his own, swinging him around to face him. Magnus grinned like the Cheshire Cat, pushed him away from the counters edge, and into the space between the doorway and the table. Magnus prowled towards him slowly, raising an infuriatingly sexy eyebrow as he sang.

_They're out to get you. There's demons closing in on every side. They will possess you, unless you come to bed with me tonight. _

Alec bit his lip to stop from laughing, but backed away towards the counters edge as Magnus closed the gap between them. He could feel the tension between them, it was phenomenal, but he had cook-

Magnus had took his shirt off as he sang, and yanked Alec towards him and against his chest. Alec could feel the warm skin under his fingertips, from where his hands laid on his husbands chest. He could see those cat-like eyes glinting and sparkling in the light of the kitchen, but he knew better. He knew that Magnus had other things on his mind. Before Magnus captured his lips against his own, Alec heard him whisper-sing seductively.

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, all through the night I'll save you from the cooking and the cleaning... I'll make you scream. _

Alec blushed at Magnus's lyrical changes, but it was all pushed to the back of his mind as Magnus crashed his lips against his own. The kiss was strong, powerful and passionate, and full of love. However much dominant thought he could be, Alec forced all of his will power and dominance back into the kiss, as he fought against Magnus for the upper-hand Which unfortunately he lost, as his husband pushed him up against the counter-top, effectively nudging his leg between Alec's'. It was getting more and more steamy as the minutes past, while nails clawed across bare skin, clothing was shredded and kisses were layered over anywhere available. All there was, was the two of them a wrap of limbs against the kitchen counter, skin against skin.

There haze was broken and shifted from the sound of the song coming to an end, along with the smoke detector blaring throughout all the rooms of the apartment. Alec shot out from being caged in front of Magnus by his arms, and ran towards the cooker. Which when he opened, caused a mass black cloud of smoke to enter the room. He pulled the tray out, to find burnt, stone hard cupcakes in their cases. They were ruined.  
When he turned to Magnus, he was running his index finger over his bottom lip, smiling at Alec. Alec on the other hand frowned looking down at the tray in his hands, then back at Magnus. His husband closed the distant taking the tray from him, and placing it on the side quickly, then took Alec in his arms.

"I ruined them. I told you I can't cook. I just wanted to make you smile, like you make me smile. It is Halloween after all, it's one of your favourite holidays." Alec chewed on his bottom lip, as he looked through sad and sorry eyes towards Magnus. Who in turn was looking at him in awe, and smiled back at him, running his hands up and down Alec's forearms.

"Alexander, you make me smile everyday, you don't need to bake cakes to do that. Not to mention, coming in to you singing and shaking your ass was definitely a treat in its own." Alec blushed and whacked Magnus on the arm as he laughed. Then wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck, as the latter wrapped his around the other's waist. They didn't need to say those three words, as they already knew it. Though as Magnus led Alec from the mess in the kitchen-which they would get around to cleaning up-he whispered the last line of the song, in his own way.

_For no mere mortal can resist, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. _

_It was about right as well _Alec thought. Except the one difference was, every other mortal would have to get in line, because Magnus was _his_. And nothing would change that.

* * *

**Review please :3**


End file.
